


Monster Hunters: Haiku Version

by DrGairyuki



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Haiku, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A haiku that perfectly sum up about the basic of the entire Monster Hunters franchise.





	Monster Hunters: Haiku Version

_You hunt different kind of monsters down_

_You use the parts from their bodies_

_To make your equipments out of them_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have just made this haiku as a stress-relief for me, since I am currently working on the chapter that I am working on. In fact, I use anykind of haiku as a form of stress-relief for me.


End file.
